


filter fun (let minho use snow's filters)

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: based on minho's post of changbin, changbin wants minho to play with filters, don't sleep on minbin's friendship, felix is mentioned once, filters make minho happy, fuck v-live stays, i tried explaining how filters worked, i'm bad at explaining, keep playing with filters minho, minbin friendship, snow app, trying filters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: I'm pissed at V-LIVE stays telling Minho to delete the SNOW app to stop using filters. So after he posted a video of Changbin with one of the filters (here:Stray Kids Instagram post), I decided to write this one shot.I truly hope he won't listen to those V-LIVE stays and will keep using the filters. Because honestly they're the funniest!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	filter fun (let minho use snow's filters)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stays who wants minho to keep using SNOW app's filters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stays+who+wants+minho+to+keep+using+SNOW+app%27s+filters).



Minho looked at his phone. His finger hovering over the Snow app. The thoughts of V-LIVE stays telling him to delete it lingered on his mind. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. He really didn't want to disappoint his fans. While he held the app button, ready to delete, the practice room door opened. "Hyung, I'm heading back to the dorm." Changbin joined Minho to the company a few hours ago. While the dancer worked on the choreography, the rapper was able to work on songs. "Oh... You can go ahead, I'll follow soon." Minho said as Changbin gave him a questioning look. He knew the other enough to know something was wrong. So instead of leaving the practice room, he took a seat next to his friend. 

"What are you doing?" Changbin asked, looking at the phone screen. He saw what Minho was about to do, so he took the other's phone. "You can't delete SNOW, hyung. You don't get rid of something that makes you happy." Changbin said as Minho took his phone back. "If it would make stays happy, then yes. They want me to stop using the filters." Minho explained, Changbin sighed. "Ah, those stays. The ones who don't care about what makes us happy and don't expect us to say no to them." The rapper explained, the dancer let out a light chuckle. 

"I guess I won't delete the app." Minho said, grateful his friends were able to help him make decisions when needed. "You should let them know you will keep using it, hyung." Changbin said, once again taking the other's phone while opening the SNOW app. "I still don't want to upset them." "You truly won't though." Changbin tried reassuring the other who shook his head. 

"I'll play with them, but I don't think I'll post any of them." Minho said as the other smiled, happy with the older's progress. It would really be a shame if Minho would stop doing what he loved. Playing with filters made him as happy as dancing. And he would never give up his dancing. 

"Here try this one." Changbin had been looking through the different filter options, until he found one he thought Minho might like. "You really don't know how to do this." The dancer laughed when the other chose a simple filter that just puts goldfish around your head. Instead Minho chose one that puts your face inside a bunch of grapes. He couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since he tried any filters. "Oh I see! See this is why you need to play with these. No one knows how to use them like you, hyung." Changbin explained while Minho looked through more fun filters, choosing one that changes you into an alpaca. He forgot how much he enjoyed this, how much these filters made him laugh. 

"I noticed there are some mini games on there." Changbin said as the other nodded, going through the different options. First he tried the goose one. The rapper chuckled when the other failed to put the goose on the right spot. Minho tried it a couple of times until he eventually gave up, wanting to try a different one. 

Meanwhile Changbin stared at the phone screen. He didn't understand how anyone would hate using these filters. They were quite funny and could make anyone's bad day a lot better. It always made Minho's busy and stressful days better. Whereas Felix enjoyed playing league of legends after a busy schedule, Minho used to play around with filters. Everyone noticed Minho's demeanor changed after he made stays happy through the longest V-LIVE ever. Only the next day they found out it was because V-LIVE stays were telling them to delete SNOW. Changbin was relieved he was able to stop Minho from doing so. Minho looked a lot happier now. 

"Changbin? Are you even listening?" Minho brought the other back to reality. The dancer had been calling for the rapper's attention for a while. "Ah yeah, sorry." Changbin was flustered because he spaced out. "What's wrong, hyung?" He asked as Minho handed him his phone. "I thought you would want to try a game filter out as well." The dancer said as the other nodded, looking at the different options. He eventually chose the one where you had to put your eyes and nose in the right place. It seemed easy enough, at least that's what Changbin thought. He easily had his eye in the right place, or at least as close as possible. 

But then everything went wrong. "Wait no! Hyung, let me try again." Changbin said. He totally messed up when he put his nose where his eye were supposed to be. "Nope!" Minho said while Changbin whined lightly. "I didn't know it was my nose!" He sighed, a little annoyed when Minho took his phone back and ended the video. He chuckled when he opened the Instagram app. "No! Don't post mine, hyung." The rapper pouted, trying to take back the phone but even with his strength he couldn't. "Be glad I posted something related to a filter." Minho said, looking back at Changbin who softly smiled. "I am, hyung. I just hope you know it's okay to not listen to stays." Changbin said, Minho nodded. 

The rapper was the best example to look at. He easily shaded people whenever they banned something. Or he told their fans he wouldn't do certain things they wanted him to do. He always knew how to, without hurting someone else. So Minho was grateful to have a friend like Changbin.


End file.
